


Turn the Lights Off, I'm in Love

by egirldallon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Manhattan Police Department NYE Ball or something, Nicknames, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, i talked about this on twitter, kisses for the babies, soft Rafael, they're just babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egirldallon/pseuds/egirldallon
Summary: It's just Rafael and Sonny dancing. That's it.





	Turn the Lights Off, I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I talked about this on twitter so I decided to write it, duh. When you're an author, you have unlimited power, I want to use it like this, rightfully so.

Rafael Barba hadn't dated in years, opting for the casual one night stand. To be frank, Rafael thought he was too old to be fucked around with. This remained until a certain, tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed and horribly mustached detective walked into the Manhattan SVU precinct. Despite the atrocity that sat on the man's upper lip, Rafael fell for him in an instant. This all culminated in Sonny asking Rafael out after a particularly hard case. Of course, he said yes.

These past 3 years had been the best of Rafael's life and he really couldn't be happier to spend those years with Sonny. 

Now spending New Year's Eve at a Manhattan Police Department NYE Ball, wasn't exactly Rafael's idea of a good time. He'd much rather be anywhere else than around a ballroom full of Police Officers. But Sonny practically begged him to go, and he'd just about do anything for his boyfriend. So there they were, Sonny dressed in one of the high-end suits Rafel bought him when they started dating. It's a three-piece, black and pinstriped suit and Rafael paired it with a deep blue tie and a stone gray pocket square. Rafael went with a much simpler look, a light blue tie with a gray three-piece suit and a deep red pocket square. If they were going to this thing, Rafael wanted them to be the best fucking dressed. He succeeded, they are by far the best dressed there. 

Rafael sits, nursing a scotch, not trying to get too drunk, especially because that meant he wouldn't remember how delectable Sonny looks. 

Sonny turns to Rafael, smiling, Rafael smirks at him lovingly "Yes, Dominick?" 

"Don't know, just thinking about how hot ya look." He leans over and kisses the ADA deeply. Rafael scoots his chair closer to him, trying to be closer to him in any means. 

"You look stunning too Dom."

"Oh, yea? Didn't know." Dominick laughs and pulls Rafael in for another kiss. 

Rafael grabs Sonny's hand and holds it in his, gently and stroking his hand kindly. Sonny smiles again, the patented Sonny Carisi smile that flutters Rafael's heart every time. 

"You're perfect, Dominick." 

Sonny blushes and laughs "I think you're perfect Rafi." 

Barba leans into him, enjoying the warmth that this literal ray of sunshine is giving off. 

They stay like that for a while, just enjoying their presence. Sonny's head perks up at the sound of a slow dance song beginning. Rafael looks at him with an eyebrow raised. 

"Are you okay Mi Sol?" 

Sonny nods and stands up, offering up his hands for Rafael. "I want to dance with you Rafi."

Rafael takes his hands and stands up, letting Dominick lead him to the dance floor. Both men are smiling immensely and proudly.

"Come 'ere," Dominick mutters, taking both hands and positioning them correctly before kissing his boyfriend. 

"I love you, Mi Vida," Rafael says, quietly, as if he wants this decoration to be exclusive.

"I love you too baby, you're my everything." 

Rafael sets his head on his boyfriend's chest, gently swaying back and forth to the music. Rafael exhales, he felt so loved in this exact moment and he's so enamored with the taller man. Dominick pulls him closer and they sway the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


End file.
